Different
by May845
Summary: Love can come at any size or color ,but not the way Oliver expected. How does a depressed teen get involved in this mayhem? All he want is to end his life. Be careful what you wish for because it might just come true. OliverxRin
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of this story. Since I'm still fighting writer's block and decided to write something I wouldn't normally do. Hopefully by writing something I'm not used to will kick my brain back into action. I noticed there aren't many OliverxRin stories and since it's my favorite shipping so why not? This is going to be a test so don't expect too much.**

 **Disclaimer~ I don't own Vocaloid! The only things I own is the plot and maybe a few ocs.**

* * *

Oliver sighs in relief as the blade in his hand pierce his pale skin. He watches the red oozes drip down his hand into the bathroom sink. His pet bird, James, look at his owner concern in his eyes. This been going on for many years and no one notices nor did they care. His one and only wish is to died in order to get away from his misery. Ever since he moved from England, his life turned into a living hell. Bullying, harassing, criticism, or anything you could think off he gotten. It's unknown, how much he could tolerate before snapping. Oh, how much he wants to return to his home country, England, but he knows well enough he can't. After cleaning up the mess and wrapping his hand with a special bandage that gives an appearance of fake skins. He tip toes to his bed, not wanting to give attention to the people sleeping in the building , once he reaches his bed. He collapses on his bed as his eyelid slowly grows heavy, clearly worn out from earlier the day. Before he could fall into a deep slumber, his phone alerts him about several new massages. Frowning, he groggy picks up his phone and looks though it expecting hateful messages, but one in particular catches his attention. This one isn't like the others he receive before and odd thing is the email address _'KagamineVoc'_

"Kagamine? Isn't that the last name for that Japanese singing program? I believe it's Rin's and Len's last name" He clicks on it upon curiously and the message wasn't he predict.

 _'Suicide isn't the answer'_

This slightly shocks Oliver because he never told anyone about this depression and yet again to find that anyone cares. He decides to email the user back to see if he or she reply back.

 _'Who are you?'_

A few seconds after massaging it, the same person reply back.

 _'A Friend'_

He rise an eyebrow in confusion before he shrugs it off as a prank. Without anymore interruptions, he lays back down falling asleep.

* * *

 **If you don't know what they look like then google it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I get the story started, I would like to thanks those who took their time to read this and now for the review.**

 **CommanderArcadeDoll- I don't really see Oliver as a wimp, but if I have to say it would have to be me. Hack, he might have more guts than me...Ya...I have great amount of self confidences..And Thanks! As Rin being a stalker, I'm not sure about that and I don't want to know with the risk of being run over...But I could tell you this, she's a stalker at the same time she isn't if that makes any sense.**

 **Which reminds me...Rin! I got you your package!**

 **Rin: *Runs in* Really? *Takes the package and runs off* Thanks~**

 **Well that was odd and let's get started with the story.**

 **Disclaimer~ I don't own Vocaloid, the only thing I own is the plot and my ocs.**

* * *

 **Unknown's P.O.V**

After sending Oliver the message, I watch him turn confuse before shrugging it off and falling asleep. I can't stand to see the person I love suffering and can't do anything about it! I want to hug him and comfort him too, but I can't. We're trapped behind a glass wall call a computer screen. I wasn't suppose to have emotions when I was made ,but over time I started developing emotions like pain, happiness, and sadness. Strange thing is I'm the only one with a beating heart and human emotions. How come? I came from an emotionless robot into a living being. Why is it only me and not Miku? And why am I in love with a human?

Maybe after singing to him for six years, I learned to love him. This is just too confusing for me to understand. My heart yearns to be with him and it hurts knowing I can't. I wish I could break though even if it's just for a day. One by one tears slowly rolls down my cheeks. I try many ways to break free, hack I used my road roller, but it fails each time. If I did break though somehow, will he like me back? If not, at least I want to be his one and only friend. Sighing, I grab my notebook and scans through it to help clear my mind. Writing songs and poems always calm me down.

"Rin? Are you here?" I turn around to see my twin brother, Len. There something different about him, his eyes are full of life. I never seen that in his eyes before.

"Yes brother?" I reply smiling knowing now I'm not the only one anymore.

" Hey sis, I think there something wrong with me. I'm starting to feel something weird it like something I never experience before. I can't quite explain it...So what do you think it is?" He ask looking at me with confusion and fear in his eyes.

"That my baka brother is what humans call emotions" I explain joyfully as I run up to him and give him a bear hug.

"E-Emotion?" Len shatter in complete shock "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you of course " I chirp happily hugging him tighter.

"C-Can you let go, I can't breath and what's a hug?" Len ask as he pushes me off. Wow, he stronger than he looks.

"What does that meaning! 'He stronger than he looks'?!" Len exclaims glaring at me which makes me laugh.

"You have a lot of learning to do" I wave him off as I thought of one thing ,but actually two things. The first one is, since when Len can read my mind! Is it a twin thing? You know what I'm keeping this to myself." Hey, is the other still the same?"

Len nods sadly " Ya, the only weird thing is Miku is gone and that normal for her to do. I'm pretty sure she'll be back sooner or later...Anyway Rin, how long did you have your emotions for?"

How long? That may be a tough to answer. I thought about it for a bit before answering " For a while I guess, but I'm not sure how it started." That's true, I have no idea how it started.

"I see..."Len murmurs looking though the screen to see Oliver sleeping "Who is he?"

"His name is Oliver" I reply with a poker face.

"Do you have a crush on him" Len ask smirking.

"N-No" I shatter trying my best not to blush, but ends up failing. Why did I blush!? I'm baka...

"You're sure because your face said it all" Len chuckles poking my cheeks. "Don't worry, I'll help you find a way to break free"

"Really?! Thanks Len! That means a lot!" I exclaim happy to the fact that Len doesn't mind, I'm in love with a human. He's a nice kid and I just don't understand they abuse him. Humans are mysterious. Even I had my emotions for a while, there're somethings I still don't know about. What is it like outside of this screen? I wish we could break through ,but that would never happen right? Only one can dream.

* * *

 **Baka means stupid for those who don't know. I like to get to know you guys and hope you don't mind answering my questions.**

 **Who's your favorite vocaloid and why?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer~ I don't own vocaloid, only thing I own is the plot and my ocs.**

 **I'm thinking pairing Len and Olivia ,but I'm not completely sure yet. If you want to suggests some pairings then be my guest.**

* * *

 _Dear journal,_

 _Today, I went to school (Like normal) and on my way to class, I was stopped. Guess who it is again? You guessed right, Jake...You know, tall with pale skin and intimidating brown eyes and black hair. He's one of those popular teens in school and one of the most biggest jerk I had ever met. He never leaves me alone...I hate that guy and life...Anyways, he punched my stomach and kicked my side until I lost conscious. Why do I bother writing this if it's same everyday. I get up, eat breakfast, go to school, get my daily beating, eat lunch, go to classes, and last go home crying. Yup, that's my life...Other then that, school isn't that bad. Earlier today, I found out that Jake has a huge crush on Rin Kagamine, a vocaloid. You know that Japanese singing program. I found him kissing a poster of Rin and everything went down hill once he spotted me. I got to admit, I love their songs. One of my favorite song is 'The Lost One's Weeping' by Rin Kagamine and another is 'Abstract Nonsense.' It reminds me a lot about my life. For once I finally have good new. My cousin, Olivia, is coming over to visit me. I haven't seen her since I was five and now I'm sixteen. All I remember she looks a lot like me. I wouldn't be surprise of she is my long lost twin sister or something like that. I would be creeped out if she has her eye bandaged too...I'm writing this as we make our way to the airport. Too bad I couldn't bring James with me. He's one of the few reasons why I'm still alive. Well got to go since we're alright here._

 _By Oliver Falls_

* * *

 **Olivia's P.O.V**

I gather my suitcases and last of my belonging before exiting the airport. For some reason I feel like I'm being followed and watched. When I turn around as expected no one was there. Shaking my head, I walk over by a phone booth and taking a sit by some chairs nearby. Taking a look around, I notice people coming in and out the building, most are ether talking to their friends or waiting for someone like me. I look down at the concrete floor noticing all the small details, it's full of old cracks and new ones. It's full of litter like crumpled up paper, old soda cans, and old chewed up gum. Insects of many kind wonders the streets, carefully avoiding predators like birds or larger insects. So this is U.S.A like? I thought they would be much more neater.

I got a little hungry so I pull out a couple of ham sandwiches and was about to take a bite out of it until I hear a dog whimpering. It's coming from my left and I turn around to see a Belgian Malinois or in other words a Belgian Shepherd dog. It looks at me begging to give him or her the food. See this poor creature helpless and hungry makes my heart sink. I pull out the ham from my sandwiches and toss it to him or her. I smile as it barks happily eating the meat I gave it. Taking a closer look, I notice it's a male and it's about 27 inches slightly taller than normal. It has beautiful short brown fur with black streaks and black fur surrounds it's face like a mask. He's a bit on the skinny side which tells me that he haven't eaten a while.

Debating to pet him or not. I decide to slowly reach my hand towards him and growl at me once it finish it's meal. I quickly retreat my hand as it looks at me curiously before walking closer to me before sniffing me. Once he realize I'm no treat, he begins wagging his tail. Knowing he wouldn't attack me anymore, I pet his head chuckling as he melts to the gently touch. Everything is going great until my nostrils catch the scent of alcohol and the feeling of being watched returns.

"Hey babe" My body stiffens once someone put their hands on my shoulders. From the voice, I could tell it's a male. His breathes sends chill run down my spine as the dog starts barking at the stranger. I quickly turn around and punch him in the guts while jumping off my sit. My assaulter falls down groaning in pain. He's about in his thirties with messy black hair and green eyes full of lust and want. He's wearing a grey tank top and red shorts.

The dog runs in front of me barking at the men as he stands up and turns to me "Hey baby don't be like that~ Let me take you home with me and we're going to have some fun~"

"Sorry dude, but no thanks" I growl about to give him another punch ,but the dog beats me to it. He open his mouth and bit my assaulter's hand. He screams out in agony trying to toss the dog off. Without a second thought, I kick him in the area that doesn't shine. He falls down groaning in pain as the dog let go of his hand returning to my side keeping an eye on the men. I quickly grab my things and run out the area with the dog trailing behind me. I can't believe no one notice I was going to be rape! Ether that or for whatever reason no one was there.

Is this what the place really like?! How does Oliver survive? I hope everyone isn't like this or else I might go nuts. I bend down petting my dog's head trying to lower my stress levels. Might as well keep it since it doesn't have an owner. What shall I name him? Wolf? Shadow? How about Bear? I think I'll call him Bear for now on.

"Olivia?"

Someone shouts my name causing Bear to jump in front of me. That voice sound familiar...Wait that Oliver! A grin slowly curve up my lip as I turn around to see Oliver "Long time no see dude!" I couldn't contain my excitement any longer, I run up to him and tackle him into a hug with Bear not far from me.

"O-Olivia, it great to see you, but I can't breath" Oliver shatters gasping for air.

"Sorry dude" I laugh nervously letting him go as I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. After calming down Bear, I take a better look at Oliver. He hasn't change much at all. He still looks like the male version of myself. He grown a few inches taller than me and his left eye is covered by bandages. I wonder what happened while I was gone? Well, he could tell me when he feels like it.

"It's fine Olivia, let get going before anything happens." Oliver sighs helping me with my bags.

"Oliver? Does your parents allow pets because I have Bear with me" I ask pointing to my dog.

"Of course as long as you take care of it" Oliver reply heading towards his parent's car.

Once Oliver was out of sight, I look back to see the man is gone. Panicking, I grab my last remaining thing and run towards the car with my new pet. Excluding what happened earlier, living here wouldn't be so bad after all. Too bad I had to leave England, but it's the only way to escape from _him_. I don't need other's pity. That why I don't tell him. I wish my parents are still with us...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer~ I don't own vocaloids and never will. I only own my ocs and the plot line.**

 **Dang, I'm having so much fun writing this XD. Maybe I should start writing more vocaloid. I'll shut up now, I'm pretty sure you don't want to read about my life.**

* * *

 **Oliver's P.O.V**

It's great to be able to see Olivia again. I hope she would have a better time here than me. I guess I would be the one showing her around school. Hopefully, she wouldn't find out about my depression...I don't want her to worry about useless old me. Right now, I'm looking out the car window while Bear is sleeping on Olivia's lap as she listens to music. I wonder where did she get that dog from? Why does she look like she's in deep thoughts? Shaking my head, I look out the window and spot a girl with two long teal pigtails on each side of her head. I rub my eye and when I look back, she's gone. Am I hallucinating? I think I am...Please don't tell me I'm developing an another disorder. There's no way they're real right?

* * *

 **Unknown's P.O.V**

Shoot! I almost gotten myself caught! I can't get myself caught or else they'll get me. I don't want to go back, not ever. How did this happen? And why? It's not I don't like it ,but still? How did I get here? This is just plain confusing. One minute I was a lifeless singing program and next thing I know it , I'm alive with a _real_ heart. Not an artificial ,but actual one. I can't remember anything beside that. I look down at the ground with a hoodie covering my faces and my hands tug in my pockets as the events earlier today play though my head.

* * *

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _"Hey Miss, please wake up" A voice whispered gently._

 _" I'm back Leo, any progress on waking her up?" A new voice entered the room._

 _"Sadly,no. Adlawolfa, I don't know what to do?"_

 _"Does she have a fever?"_

 _I felt something warm touching my forehead. What's happening? I tired to open my eyes ,but I couldn't._

 _" She doesn't seem to have one, maybe she's out cold? Good thing you found her Leo or else something bad could have happen to her."_

 _"Hey sis! She's waking up"_

 _I slowly opened my eyelids as color and lights flashed though my eyes. Once it readjusted itself, I sat up with my hands on my head. "W-Where am I?"_

 _"M-Miss y-you're in our house" I turned around to see a boy with brown hair and dark blue eyes with slightly tan skin. He wore a plain red shirt and gray pants. His cheeks was slightly pink ,but I didn't know why he was blushing._

 _"Are you homeless, cause you look like you just came out the dump?" A feminine's voice spook rudely. I turned to my right and noticed a female with red hair and dark blue eyes as well. She wore a dark blue shirt with headphone around her neck and blue jean .They both looked the same, are they're twins?_

 _"Thanks" Ignoring her question, I tried standing up ,but I was stopped by them._

 _"You can't go anywhere idiot and the name is Adlawolfa Hydra and that" She pointed to the boy "is my twin brother Leo Hydra. You better be grateful my brother convinced me to take you in or else I would have left you there"_

 _"Excuse me?!" I exclaimed glaring at her. She doesn't have to be rude! I was about to punch her or slap her with my leek ,but Leo grabbed my arm stopping me._

 _"S-Sorry a-about m-my t-twin's a-attitude, s-she m-may n-not b-be t-the k-kindest p-person o-out t-there ,b-but s-she i-isn't a b-bad p-person. J-Just g-give h-her t-time, s-she'll w-warm u-up t-to y-you " Leo shattered blushing brightly. Why is it so embarrassing to tell me that?_

 _Adlawolfa noticed my confusion and explained bitterly" He has a social disorder so it's uncomfortable and very hard for him to speak to new people."_

 _I nodded as Leo asked me some questions "W-What's y-your n-name a-and w-why a-are y-you c-cosplaying a-as M-Miku H-Hatsune?"_

 _Why would I be cosplaying as myself? Might as well tell them I am Miku Hatsune since they did saved me "Well, maybe because I am Miku Hatsune."_

 _"Yea, yea and I'm the toad queen ,but really what's your name?" Adlawolfa said glaring at me._

 _"That is my name" I protested glaring back at her._

 _This seem to angered her more as she placed her hands around my neck coking me. "Do you think I'm a fucking idiot to believe in that nonsense?! She isn't even real! Now tell us your name and I'll let you go!"_

 _At the corner of my eyes, I noticed Leo's eyes widened as he pull his twin off of me ,but she tightened even more. I started to see black spots in my vision._

 _"Sis! Snap out of it before you do something you regret!" Leo shouted tackling his sister to the ground. Air filled my lungs as I rubbed my sore neck watching them fighting each other. Something tells me that this doesn't happen that often and before I could stop this, Leo grabbed a book and hit her head knocking her out. He slowly stands up and turn to me "S-Sorry, you had to see that. Like me, she does have a disorder too and don't worry I believe you. Now that taken care of, we need to change your clothing. Now where's the spare clothing?"_

 ** _Present and end of flashback._**

* * *

"Miku? Is that you?"

My heart jump out of my chest as I fight the urge to run. I know it's not the twins because they're waiting for me to return from my walk and boy it took me long to explain them too. From what they taught me, I'm experiencing fear. Someone put their hands on my shoulders as I turn around to face a familiar green haired girl.

* * *

 **Oliver's P.O.V**

After showing Olivia around the house, we're walking towards my room since we don't have any guest rooms. Then again, my parents could barely pay the rent and they have to work four jobs just to be able to pay it and have enough money to buy us food...That why they're almost never at home and most of the time I'm alone with James. And I'm hardly allow to go outside the house on my own. You would think I'm allow to leave the house on my own since I'm sixteen ,but no I'm not. Shaking the thought off my head, we step inside my room. It's nothing special, the walls are coated by dark blue paint with a bed on the right corner and a couch on the left. Posters, drawings, and pictures decorate the room and a deck near my bed with a laptop.

"So...Where will I sleep?" Olivia ask playing with Bear and James.

"On my bed while I sleep on my couch " I answer putting her things away. I watch her frowning before turning to me.

"No dude because I don't want to be a bother by having you do this " Olivia frowns sitting on my bed with her arm cross and bear on her legs and James on her right shoulder.

It's fine Olivia really!" I exclaim seriously. I would much rather have her sleep on the bed and me on the couch.

"No, I'll sleep on the couch and you'll will sleep on the bed " Olivia argue stubbornly.

After arguing for who knows how long, we finally come to an agreement. I'll sleep on my bed while she sleeps on the couch. Who knew she's so stubborn? I guess she doesn't want to be treated differently just because she's the guest.

"So..Oliver, how is it like living here?" Olivia ask as James fly off her shoulder onto mine "What's his name?"

"I-It's great and his name is James" I partly lie hoping she wouldn't catch it. I really don't want to ruin her visit ,but sooner or later she will find out.

"Dude, I know something is up" She sighs rubbing her forehead "Just spill it and I might be able to help ya out."

"I'm fine really!" I force myself to smile. I wonder when was the last time I truly smile. I may have to be careful for now on...It seems that Olivia is on to me. She's sharper then I thought she was. Ether that or I'm an awful liar.

* * *

 **I would have posted this earlier ,but something happened. While helping my dad, a nail dug into my finger and it ached too much to type. Don't worry, it didn't go too far in. So, can anyone guess what Adlawolfa's name mean? I'll give you the other one, it means lion. Here a hint, it's from a native american name. If your right then I might give you spoilers if you want. Anyways here a bit of info about my ocs.**

 **Leo Hydra**

 **Age: 15**

 **Twin: Adlawolfa**

 **Adlawolfa Hydra**

 **Age: 15**

 **Twin: Leo**

 **That's all I will tell ya, the rest you have to find out.**


End file.
